


The Way You Like It

by ChloeCeres



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Claude, Byleth, and a compromising situation while camping in the wilderness.





	The Way You Like It

“Psst! Teach! Hey, Teach!” whispered Claude as he dropped down onto the tiny cot beside his professor who had been nose-deep in a book.

“What, Claude?” answered Byleth in an unwavering monotone voice, eyes still glued to the tome that lay in the small gap between his crossed legs. Claude groaned, grabbing the thin bookmark on the ground and slipping in the pages before shutting the book. 

“Claude, wha—“ 

The green-eyed man hushed Byleth with an index finger on his lips, leaning in close. 

“How much longer are you going to make me wait?” Claude pressed. A thin line formed between Byleth’s eyebrows that had drawn together. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Should I spell it out for you?”

“That’d certainly help.”

With a deep sigh, Claude helped guide his professor’s legs from being crossed to lying straight as Claude knelt down in the empty area within. He carefully held Byleth’s head as he brought himself close enough to quietly give the other man his message, his lips brushing Byleth’s ear as he spoke. 

“I really want to be inside you right now.”

“Claude...!”

Byleth’s cheeks warmed almost instantaneously with a deep blush.

“C’mon, Teach,” urged Claude gently, “I like it so much when you get loud because of me. I know you like it when I make it hurt too.” 

“Damn you,” Byleth hissed, yanking Claude down on top of him. Piece by piece, his clothes were expertly stripped away by his professor’s eager hands. 

“Impatient, are we?” quipped Claude, chuckling at Byleth’s swift removal of his own clothes.

“Shut up and put your fingers in my mouth.”

Claude bit down roughly on his lower lip as he made no effort to hold back the desperation in his voice. 

“You won’t be able to move a muscle when I’m through with you,” Claude assured Byleth under his quickened breath. He pressed three of his fingers to Byleth’s lips, sighing softly as his professor began to eagerly suck on them, one by one, eyes fluttering shut. He made sure to pay special attention to the first two, pushing them in and out of his mouth slowly and moaning quietly. As he finished tending to the third finger, Byleth cast a sharp gaze up at Claude while carefully pulling at his wrist and taking his fingers away.

“Get to it,” Byleth ordered bluntly, causing Claude retort with a smug scoff. 

“You’re quite the firebrand tonight, what’s gotten into you?”

“Hopefully you, if you hurry up.”

“That can be arranged.”

Claude spared the pleasantries of caution and tenderness by deftly pushing an index finger down to the knuckle inside Byleth. 

“Ah, shit, Claude—“

Claude curled his finger upwards, searching around the intense heat for that small, special area buried within. Adding another finger was no trouble at all and served to add volume to Byleth’s quivering moans. 

“You’re taking them in so nicely... Almost like you want more.” 

“I want... I want all of it,” panted Byleth. 

“But I still—“

“I don’t care! I need you right now...  _ Claude please _ ...” 

Byleth’s plea seized Claude’s heart like a vice. 

“Don’t get angry with me if you cry,” Claude said through nearly clenched teeth, the zealous fervor of his desire threatening to take away whatever control he had. After removing his fingers, he turned Byleth onto his side and straddled his leg that lay straight along the cot, moving the other to rest on his shoulder. 

“If I do, they’ll be tears of joy,” Byleth replied with a soft laugh. 

In one swift movement Claude thrust his way inside Byleth as far as he possibly could, moaning loudly as the smooth, dizzying warmth surrounded his cock, tightening around him as Byleth gradually adjusted. A clear, sharp cry from his professor rang Claude’s ears, fiery bolts of pain pulsing from where Claude pushed in. Stinging tears muddled Byleth’s vision and came to the brink of spilling down his cheeks, but were blinked away before they could do so. 

“F-Fuck...” 

“Don’t quit on me now, Byleth. I’m not gonna stop,” Claude stated matter-of-factly.

“Wouldn’t... Wouldn’t dream of it. Now move.” 

Holding fast to Byleth’s leg that was over his shoulder, Claude poured every bit of force within him into pulling his hips back and snapping them forward hard against Byleth, driving his cock in deep again, and again, and again. The volume of Byleth’s voice jumped in rhythm with Claude’s thrusts, some of them near sobs whenever Claude struck  _ that  _ spot at the perfect angle. 

“Oh, Claude, please...! Please don’t stop...”

“ _ Say my name again _ .”

“Claude...” 

The brown-haired male slammed his hips forward.

“Louder.” 

“Claude!”

Skin met skin with a crisp  _ smack  _ as Claude brought his hips forward once more.

“Louder.”

“ _ Claude! _ ”

Leaning forward some with Byleth’s leg still on his shoulder, Claude gained better leverage in order to move even faster inside his professor. 

“You feels so good... Byleth...”

Byleth could no longer respond with proper words or phrases, only able to voice his pleasure with happy sighs and long moans. 

“So good... Too good,” groaned Claude.

“Claude, I can’t anymore,” Byleth said with a shameless whimper. The constant trembling and shaking of Byleth’s body around his cock ultimately brought Claude to the same state. 

“N-Neither can I... We should.... Together...”

“Yes—  _ Yes! _ ” 

Claude could only manage a few more thrusts before crossing the threshold into bliss with Byleth. Small, white droplets lay scattered all along Byleth’s torso, having reached even his collarbones. As Claude very carefully pulled away from his professor, Byleth could feel something steadily dripping down his ass and gave a feeble laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” wondered Claude, still trying to catch his breath as he lied down beside Byleth with an arm over his eyes. 

“We’re despicable.”

“Hmm, I don’t know... Kinda turns me on, honestly.”

“...Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end these /sobs
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
